Mary Amano
Mary Amano is a character in The Amanos novel series. She is apart of the original bloodline of Werewolves and a member of the Amano Pack along with her twin brother, Eric, and her older brother, Solomon. Appearance Relationships * Mary and Bryn (Mother and Daughter) * Mary and Eric (Brother and Sister) * Mary and Solomon (Brother and Sister) Other Relationships * Mary and Viktor (Cousins/Former Allies/Enemies) * Mary and Vincent (Cousins/Former Allies/Enemies) Name Mary - Usual English form of Maria, the Latin form of the New Testament Greek names Μαριαμ (Mariam) and Μαρια (Maria) - the spellings are interchangeable - which were from Hebrew מִרְיָם (Miryam), a name borne by the sister of Moses in the Old Testament. The meaning is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". However it was most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love". This is the name of several New Testament characters, most importantly Mary the mother of Jesus. According to the gospels, Jesus was conceived in her by the Holy Spirit while she remained a virgin. This name was also borne by Mary Magdalene, a woman cured of demons by Jesus. She became one of his followers and later witnessed his crucifixion and resurrection. Due to the Virgin Mary this name has been very popular in the Christian world, though at certain times in some cultures it has been considered too holy for everyday use. In England it has been used since the 12th century, and it has been among the most common feminine names since the 16th century. The Latinized form Maria is also used in English as well as in several other languages. This name has been borne by two queens of England, as well as a Queen of Scotland, Mary Queen of Scots. Another notable bearer was Mary Shelley (1797-1851), the author of 'Frankenstein'. A famous fictional character by this name is Mary Poppins from the children's books by P. L. Travers, first published in 1934. Powers and Abilities * Sharpened Senses - They have heightened, cannibalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. * Shape-shifting - Werewolves are able to shape-shift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. * Animalistic Speed - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. * Super Strength - Werewolves are possess incredible superhuman strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. * Alpha Voice - The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. * Full Control - The descendants of the Original/Pure Blood Werewolf Bloodline can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. Weaknesses * Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. * Fire - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. * Heart Extraction - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in instant death. * Silver - If a werewolf or a Original/Pure Blood is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weakened. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. It is currently unknown if it can kill someone of Pure Blood. Early History The Origins Series |-|Book 1= Origins: Benders |-|Book 2= Origins: Rogue Trivia Appearances Quotes References See Also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Pure Blood Werewolves Category:Pure Blooded Werewolves Category:The Amanos Novel Category:The Amanos Novels Category:Origins: Benders Category:Origins: Rogue Category:Origins: Teaghlach Fola Category:Origins